


Inferiority Complex

by MightiestSquirrel



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Bangchan - Freeform, M/M, banghim, himguk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightiestSquirrel/pseuds/MightiestSquirrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yongguk has a problem when Himchan notices everybody but him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inferiority Complex

_Why don’t you have more confidence?_  
What do you mean, where am I looking?  
I’ve never compared you with anyone  
Don’t be all self-conscious

  
-~-~-~-~-~-

  
Occurrence #1.

  
They'd been walking to lunch. Searching for any place that served good food to pose as a mid-day meal. Then _he_ passed. Oh how Yongguk hated him. With his broad shoulders and muscular arms. And being half a head taller than him didn't help. He wore a leather jacket and a gray t-shirt underneath, accompanied by stylish navy blue jeans and a pair of black and white sneakers. Now, he wasn't a fashion guru, but Yongguk was sure Himchan's stare didn't compliment that outfit.

  
Not at all.

  
The poor stranger had to be the receiving end of Yongguk's glare - the one he used to put his misleading gangster appearance into use. His heart swelled with pride when the stranger crossed the street at the sight of him. It didn't help that Himchan's stare turned into Himchan's words.

  
"Gukkie, he was handsome. And stylish. Definitely very stylish. To die for~ I hope I see him again."

  
"If you did I doubt you'd remember him, he was just another passing face." Yongguk grumbled, spotting a familiar cafe at the corner of the street.

  
"Nope!" Himchan smiled proudly. Yongguk wished his beautiful smile was due to him... but that was just a wish. "A beautiful face is hard to forget. Did you see that jawline? And tanned skin? Dark hair? On point."

  
The eldest groaned internally. _What about me? I have dark hair and tan skin._ "Let's go to Daehyun's cafe for lunch, he's bound to treat us for free."

  
Himchan pouted. "You're cheap, Gukkie." Well it wasn't as if Yongguk was made of money.

  
Occurrence #2.

  
They sat in their usual couch-seater near the cash register, knowing Daehyun often liked to sit and talk, leaving his co-worker with more work. At the moment, that's exactly what the owner was doing.

  
"What's up?" He stated before shoving a piece of his cheesecake slice into his mouth with a plastic fork. The pair swore they saw a tear slip as he leaned his head back. "Oh~ Heavenly. Youngjae-ah makes the best cakes."

  
"Leaving him to do all the work again? How rude."

  
"Hey! Not alone, we got a new worker. He's hella cute. Name's Jongup."

  
At the same time, Youngjae sat down at the table as well. When the other three gave him questioning looks, he shrugged in response. "Hey, we got another worker, gotta let him suffer too. Might as well call it initiation."

  
Himchan laughed at Daehyun's next statement. "You say that but he has a total smile on his face. Not fair!" The cake lover whined. "How can he love work so much?"

  
"Why did you buy a cafe if you hate working?" Yongguk asked, calling Jongup over when he was done with another customer.

  
"I like to be in charge."

  
"And eat my cakes."

  
"That isn't a lie." Jongup interrupted with a smile. Daehyun immediately sat up in his seat and grinned. Himchan placed his chin in his palm.

  
"Uppie, this is Himchan-hyung and Yongguk-hyung, they're friends of ours. They get to eat here for free once a week." The owner introduced them and the both raised a hand each to say hi. Before anybody continued, Himchan squealed and told Jongup to sit, in which he followed. It didn't take them long to realize he was asking for him to move out of the way so he could see the scene unfolding before him. A man was on one knee, saying sweet words to the woman with her face in her hands and red tinting her cheeks - and hair. He pulled out a red-velvet box, which was opened to reveal a silver ring with one diamond in the center and other smaller diamonds covering the rest of the ring. They seemed real.

  
Himchan's mouth was agape. After everyone around the couple clapped and hooted, Himchan looked around with an 'o' shaped mouth. Before anyone could ask, he squealed. "Did you see that ring?! He must have had money! Oh~ that girl is so lucky! I want someone like that, with money. He could buy me all the finest things I want." Himchan smiled and sighed dreamily.

  
The words from earlier rang in Yongguk's ears: _"You're cheap, Gukkie."_

  
"The first proposal in my cafe and I have this gold digger ranting about the ring." Daehyun groaned, getting up to get back to work. "Let's go boys~" He called to the other workers.

  
Occurrence #3.

  
Even when the two went to the movies to hang out - which Yongguk secretly labeled it a date - Himchan's focus was never on him. They went to the food area, looking to buy popcorn and sweets for the duration of the two hour movie. Yongguk had the misfortune of going up to handsome cashier. And being the third wheel in this triangle they had going on.

  
No. He didn't have the luck of anyone waiting in line behind him either.

  
"How long have you worked here handsome?" Himchan began the flirting.

  
"Not too long to be a loser yet. Still enough time before then to capture your heart." The cashier winked.

  
"It's not easy to capture the heart of a queen." Himchan grinned.

  
"Well, your highness, it shouldn't be easier than capturing your number?"

  
"Not at all, love." The younger male pulled out a napkin and gestured for a pen, to which the cashier willingly gave over. Himchan didn't hesitate to write down his number, name, xoxo, and a heart. It angered Yongguk to no ends.

  
"Himchan huh? Fitting name for such royalty. The name's Minho."

  
"Ahem- If you don't mind. We have a movie to catch. I want my food." Sheepishly the cashier handed over a medium bag of popcorn and Yongguk paid, attempting to show how much money he had by opening up his wallet widely and showing off the big bills. Which he only had because today had been payday but that wasn't anyone else's business.

  
"See you later cutie." Minho didn't hesitate to add after his 'have a nice day'. Himchan waved his fingers with a small grin that was to die for. It stole the hearts of many, including Yongguk's own. When the younger turned back to Yongguk, a frown decorated his pink lips as if a dark ornament on a flourescent Christmas tree. It was not wanted, unlike the rest of the tree. Yongguk would rather it be replaced with an ornament much brighter, for example a smile. That smile of his. The one that always made Yongguk's heart flutter. And-

  
"What was that for?"

  
"What was what for?" Yongguk raised an eyebrow at Himchan before reaching the door of the theatre he and the other were going to be in.

  
"You got all grumpy and interrupted."

  
"I wanted to watch the movie." Yongguk left no room for argument when he pushed open the door with his foot and and entered the dark theatre. The screen already began playing the previews.

  
Occurrence #4.

  
The park was a horrible place to sit around and talk. Himchan's interests were nothing other than, well, other guys. None of his fantasies and googly eyes were focused on Yongguk. Yongguk was just someone to rant about the handsome men to.

  
"Awe, too bad he looks like he's in high school. I think he's too young. But he's handsome - and tall for his age. It's always the tall ones. Very athletic too, playing soccer. I like~" _I played soccer._ "Oh! And that one! The skateboarder! He looks close enough to our age, no? Never mind. But he does look cute: milk skin, black hair, how cool~! And that nose piercing. Have I told you I love piercings?"

  
"No actually, you said you don't like them because they obstruct the skin."

  
Himchan scoffed. "That was the old me. The new me adores piercings~." He purred. Yongguk wanted to gag.

  
Occurrence #5.

  
Coming back to the gracious 'All Dae Cafe' at least once a week wasn't abnormal. Most of the time it ended in three times a week and hanging out with Daehyun and Youngjae on the weekends anyways. The two were about to go to their usual couch-seater as always, before noticing someone in their seat. It was the skateboarder they saw yesterday, his skull decorated skateboard propped against the couch.

  
"How could you betray us, Youngjae?" Himchan whined to the man at the counter. "Letting somebody take our seat." He glanced over to the tall male again. "He is handsome though." He whispered.

  
Youngjae had a bored expression on his face when he looked up from his job at wiping the cash register. "One, you don't come here everyday, your ownership isn't imprinted on the seat. Two, he's in college still and seven years out of your age range - don't think about it. Three, he's my boyfriend - don't think about it times two."

  
The drama queen gasped and Yongguk couldn't help but find his expression cute. "You never told me you had a boyfriend Youngjae! How could you?!" Without hesitation the male went over to the college student. "Hello~! My name's Himchan and this grumpy guy's Yongguk. We're friends of the three who work here, including your boyfriend."

  
The boy looked shocked for a moment before grinning. "My name's Junhong. I'm 22."

  
"Oh no~ I feel old." Himchan sighed. "I'm 29..."

  
"I wouldn't have guessed! You look Jae's age in my opinion." Under different circumstances, Yongguk would have appreciated the clinging Himchan that fake sobbed into his neck, but at the moment the sight was embarrassing if in front of a stranger.

  
"He's so... kind... and sweet... why..." Himchan groaned and pointed at Youngjae angrily. "You dumbass! How could someone like you get such a kind and handsome boyfriend before me! I need some sweetness in my life before I get too old!"

  
"What do you mean someone like me?" Youngjae scowled, only to be overshadowed by another person's yelling.

  
"I think it's already too late for you, hyung!" Daehyun yelled from the back room.

  
"You rascal!"

  
"It's alright Himchan-hyung, it's never too late to find love."

  
"Oh my God, all the kids here are so nice and then there's you two devils working! Learn from them!"

  
"I learn physical things from Junhong, not psychological things." Youngjae grinned as he passed with a tray containing two coffees and three croissants.

  
"Like how far you can arch your back?" Junhong fired back, a smirk playing at his lips as he didn't refrain from staring at his boyfriend - who was, in fact, blushing his face off.

  
"Yah! You idiot!" Youngjae said, sitting down and smacking Junhong's arm when he was done with the customer.

  
"Okay, without the nastiness, I think I would love a man who's kind. Like - really nice, has manners. But like, not to the extent where he isn't playful. That'd be boring." Himchan decided after much contemplation.

  
_I'm nice, I think._

  
"By the way, hyung, how's it going with that?" Yongguk's head immediately shot up when he heard the question directed towards Himchan and asked by Youngjae.

  
"That? Oh. Stupid as ever. I've been trying, but nothing. Ugh so stupid."

  
"Maybe it's too hard to decipher?"

  
"Maybe. I think I'll try once more and then give up if it doesn't go well." Junhong pulled a puzzled expression, Himchan nodded, and Youngjae whispered something in his boyfriend's ear. As soon as he was done, Junhong glanced at Yongguk and smiled.

  
The way they spoke, 'that' could be many things. Documents, a puzzle, anything. So Yongguk gave up on trying to figure it out.

  
Occurrence #6.

  
Himchan was curled up in fetus position on the couch, head leaned against Yongguk's shoulder As the other settled for leaving on Himchan's favorite drama. They watched silently, until the CEO of the company was revealed and he was a handsome young man.

  
"Oh my God, have I told you how gorgeous Kim Joonmyun is? I can never get over his handsomeness. Jawline and smile. I fell hook, line, and sinker when I first saw him! Too beaut-" Yongguk stood abruptly.

  
"Can you be quiet?! You're literally sitting close to me, leaning against me, and all you can think about is how andsome the actor is?! These past two weeks have been all about other guys, and you can't even stop for once... to admire me?!" Yongguk seethed. He watched Himchan's mouth stay open, but immediately calmed down when he saw the tears spilling from the other's eyes. "No. No. No. No. I'm sorry... I didn't mean to yell, Himchan. Himchan, ple-"

  
"Shut up." Himchan rubbed his eyes. "I've been playing this stupid game of trying to make you jealous for the past two weeks. When I asked why you interrupted me and the cashier? I wanted you to say I'm yours, I wanted you to say you love me back. But you said you wanted to watch the movie. You didn't seem to care... you seemed so oblivious... I thought you didn't love me back. I'm so glad you're angry, that you want my attention..."

  
Yongguk's heart stopped. He paused for a moment. They paused for a moment. Quiet as Himchan rubbed his joyful tears away. The elder leaned forward and pushed Himchan's knees down so he could reach his face properly. His hands cupped Himchan's face. "I do love you back. I don't want you to have eyes for anyone else."

  
"It's too late for that since I already have eyes for you." Himchan smiled. "I love you, Yongguk."

  
"Himchan..."

  
"Hm?"

  
"Can I kiss you?"

  
"Of course, silly." The younger giggled. Yongguk leaned forward and pressed their lips together, enjoying the moment and the warmth that Himchan's lips brought for him. "There's no one else but you, Gukkie. No one."

And they kissed again.

  
Special Occurrence #7.

  
Minho reached for the napkin with Himchan's number on it. He'd been a bit too busy to call lately, but finally found his chance. The number was dialed and it rang for a moment next to his ear as he laid on his back and on the comfort of his bed.

  
'You have reached the Fail hotline. It's a hotline for those who got a fake number because honey you just failed at getting their real number. Try again, but with someone else, because they're clearly not interested.'

  
Minho crumpled up the napkin and threw it in the trash.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from Kyung and Eunha's "Inferiority Complex"! I hope you like~!
> 
> Adieu~ ^u^


End file.
